Jacket Blues
Jacket Blues is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Premise Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer accidentally ripped Cooler's jacket while cleaning it and must find a way to get it fixed before Cooler finds out. Plot Part One ( At the laundry room, Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer are doing the laundry. They are putting clothes in the washing machine, drying machine, and hang shirts.) Tony: (Singing to the tune of I've Been Working on the Railroad) We've been doing all the laundry in the laundry room. Beamer: (Singing) We've been doing all the laundry because the dirt fills me with gloom. Nose Marie: (Singing) We wash, we dry, and then we fold them up because it's actually fun. All: (Singing) So, all of us will get together to have our laundry done. (As they stop singing, Tony grabs Cooler's jacket, covered in dirt and tosses it in the washing machine. After the jacket is washed, Beamer puts the jacket in the dryer.) Beamer: Boy, will Cooler be tickled pink when he sees all laundry done. (After the jacket is dried, Nose Marie was about to hang the jacket when slips on a puddle and lands on the jacket, accidentally ripping it. Tony and Beamer stop what they're doing.) Tony: What was that? (Nose Marie looks down with a worried look on her face.) Nose Marie: This isn't what I think it is, is it? (Nose Marie gets up and sees Cooler's jacket with the shirt cuff torn off. Beamer, Nose Marie, and Tony's eyes buldge in shock.) Nose Marie, Beamer, and Tony: (Screaming) OH NO! THAT'S COOLER'S JACKET! Tony: This is bad. This is beyond bad. That was the jacket Miss Trueblood gave to Cooler before she died! Beamer: If Cooler sees us with that jacket, he'll kill us all. Nose Marie: Or worse, he'll file a divorce on me. Tony: What're we going to do?! What're we going to do?! Beamer: Well, for one thing, we can't panic. Tony: How can we not panic?! Once Cooler sees that jacket, we're all dead! Nose Marie: There's got to be a way to fix Cooler's jacket before he finds out. (Cooler is heard humming.) Tony: Oh crud! Here he comes! Hide the jacket, quick! (Nose Marie throws the jacket back into the dryer as Cooler, wearing a silver T-shirt with the words "Cooler is Cool", enters.) Cooler: Hi, everybody. How's the laundry coming along? (Tony, Beamer, and Nose Marie smile nervously as Tony gives Cooler a basket full of clean laundry.) Beamer: Oh, everything is peachy keen with sprinkles and a cherry on top, as Bright Eyes would say. (Beamer and Tony nervously laugh as they see Cooler with a confused look on his face.) Cooler: What's the matter? You look like something bad happened. Tony: Us? Oh no. Nothing bad happened. Just doing our laundry like we normally do. Cooler: Oh. I'll check to see if my jacket is done for a sec- (Cooler was about to go to the dryer, but he is stopped by Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer.) Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer: (Screaming) NO! (Cooler is startled by the screams.) Cooler: Why not? Nose Marie: It's not dry yet, Cooler honey. Why don't you go check up on our pups while we do the rest? (Beamer pushes Cooler toward the door.) Beamer: Yeah, Beauregard and Carrie aren't going to feed themselves, you know. (Beamer rushes back to Nose Marie and Tony. Cooler shrugs at the audience as he leaves. Beamer, Nose Marie, and Tony all sigh with relief. Tony takes Cooler's jacket out of the dryer.) Tony: We've got to get this jacket fixed and fast. (Cooler comes back and Tony quickly hides the jacket.) Cooler: Oh! I forgot to tell you guys that ''Koi Story ''is airing at 6 PM tonight on Channel XYZ. Tony: Koi Story? What's that? Cooler: It's a movie about a pet Koi fish who tries to find his owner. Don't be late. Nose Marie: We won't, Cooler honey. (Cooler leaves again. Meanwhile, at Hower's doghouse, Howler, Amy, and Dexter are working on an invention. Tony, Beamer, and Nose Marie enter. Howler notices them.) Howler: Aroo! Howdy guys. Tony: Hello, Howler. We need your help. Amy: What can we do for you? Beamer: You see. We accidentally ripped Cooler's jacket and we were wondering if you could help sew it back together. Dexter: Does Cooler know about this? Nose Marie: No, he hasn't. And he shouldn't, to say the least. Who knows what he'll do if he sees us with his torn jacket? (Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer have a big thought cloud hanging over their heads. They are imagining that Cooler is crying, holding his jacket.) Cooler: (Sobbing) Why? Why? How could you do this to me? This was my trademark jacket! Millie gave me this jacket as a present. Now that she's dead, this jacket will never, ever be replaced. (Cooler breaks down in tears. Holly holds Cooler and cuddles him like a baby. Howard, with an angry look on his face, enters.) Howard: You three should be ashamed of yourselves. I hereby banish you from my sister's puppy pound indefinitely. (Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer all shudder as the thought cloud disappears.) Howler: Oh. That's why. All right. We'll see what we can we do. (A while later, Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer pace around the room. Howler, Amy, and Dexter enter with Cooler's jacket sewn back together.) Dexter: Well, here's the jacket. (Dexter was about to hand the jacket to Nose Marie, but the jacket is caught on a nail. Dexter notices.) Dexter: Darn that exposed nail. (Dexter gets the jacket out, but the jacket is accidentally torn again. Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer gasp in horror. Dexter looks at the jacket and gets an uneasy look on his face.) Dexter: Oops. My error. (Tony grabs the jacket.) Tony: Now the jacket is in an even worse condition than the last! Nose Marie: Maybe I can sew it back on before Cooler finds out. (To Howler) Do you have any string left? Howler: Aroo! I'm sorry, Nose Marie. We just ran out. Nose Marie: Hmm... I got it! Maybe Violet will help sew the jacket back on! (Transition to Violet and Momo's doghouse, Momo is bouncing Taro on his knee as Violet looks at the torn jacket.) Violet: Good gracious. And Cooler hasn't found out yet? Beamer: He can't find out. If he does, Cooler will kill us and Howard will banish us from the puppy pound. Violet: I have string and darning needles. I'll take care of the jacket. Tony: We don't mean to rush you, but please hurry, Violet, before Cooler gets wise. Violet: Okay. (Violet leaves with the jacket.) Nose Marie: I hope Violet fixes the jacket in time. Tony: Me too. (Momo and Taro look at Tony and others.) Taro: Why do you want mommy to fix Mr. Cooler's jacket, Mr. Tony? Tony: Well.. you see... um... Nose Marie: I accidentally ripped it while working at the laundry room with Tony and Beamer. Taro: Oh my. That sounds like a big boo-boo. Beamer: And we can't tell Cooler about the torn jacket because he'll be very sad. Momo: Well, as your friend, I suggest that you should tell Cooler that you ripped his jacket by accident. I'm sure he'll understand. Tony: But, Momo, we can't. There's no telling what he'll do if he finds out. (Violet enters with the repaired jacket.) Violet: Well, I fixed it. Here you go. Nose Marie: Oh, thank you, Violet! You're so good to us! (Nose Marie hugs Violet as Violet gives Tony the jacket. As Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer leave, Violet sits down.) Violet: Well, looks like I saved the day. Momo: I still say that Nose Marie, Beamer, and Tony should have told Cooler what happened. Part Two (Outside, Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer all sigh with relief, for the jacket is repaired) Tony: We finally got the jacket fixed. Nose Marie: Now, we'll give it to Cooler and no one will be the wiser. (Dumbo enters, with mud on his feet. As he accidentally grabs Cooler's jacket, Tony, Nose Marie, and Beamer's eyes buldge. With the mud off his feet, Dumbo notices them while wiggling his toes.) Dumbo: Oh. Hi guys. Beamer: (Shouting) Dumbo! What have you done?! That was Cooler's jacket, you knuckle-hound! Dumbo: It was? (Looks at Cooler's jacket, which is covered in mud) Oops. (Beamer grabs Dumbo by the shirt.) Beamer: Why I oughta...! (Nose Marie pulls Beamer away.) Nose Marie: Beamer! He didn't know it was Cooler's jacket. I know that we went through all the trouble to get Cooler's jacket repaired, but attempting to punch Dumbo in the nose won't solve anything. (Dumbo gives the jacket to Nose Marie.) Nose Marie: Besides, we can wash it again. (Back at the laundry room, Cooler's jacket is washed and the quartet sigh with relief again.) Tony: And now, we give the jacket to Cooler. Nose Marie: (Quietly) Shush! Not so loud. Cooler could hear. (Cooler enters and the quartet hide the jacket again.) Cooler: Hi, dudes and dudette. Just reminding you guys that Koi Story is airing at 6pm tonight. Tony: Oh? What time is it now? Cooler: 1:30 pm. You guys must be very busy with the laundry today. How about you guys relax for a while? Tony: Sure, Cooler. Why not? (Cooler leaves again.) Tony: Phew. Dumbo: That was close. (The quartet take out the jacket.) Beamer: He didn't notice a thing. Now, we quietly head to Cooler's doghouse and put it in his closet. (When the quartet at Cooler's doghouse, they can hear screaming. It was coming from Igor.) Igor: Gangway! (Igor is seen on a scooter going out of control. He bumps into the jacket and crashes. Tony, Beamer, Dumbo, and Nose Marie rush to him.) Tony: Iggy! Are you okay? Igor: I'm okay... (He then pulls out Cooler's jacket, now torn in half. They all gasp in horror.) Tony, Beamer, Dumbo, and Nose Marie: Not again! Igor: Oh no! What have I done?! (Back at Violet and Momo's doghouse, Violet and Momo are looking at the torn jacket. Standing by them are Igor, Tony, Dumbo, Beamer, and Nose Marie.) Violet: I'd love to fixed the jacket again, but unfortunately, I don't have any more string. I used the last of the string to fix Taro's clothes. Tony: (Worried) How can we fix the jacket without Cooler knowing? Igor: I got an idea! Maybe Kefka can help! Beamer: How can Catgut help? Igor: I hear that he's very good at sewing. (At Catgut's house, Catgut is listening to a song on a CD player while meditating. Igor knocks on the door. Catgut opens his eyes and stops the CD player. He walks to the door and opens it. Tony, Beamer, Nose Marie, Dumbo, and Igor are standing in the doorway.) Catgut: Yes? (Noticing Igor) Oh, hello, Igor. Igor: Is it true that you're an expert at sewing clothes? (Catgut looks around) Catgut: Don't tell anyone else, but yes. Why did you ask me that? (Nose Marie shows Catgut the torn jacket.) Catgut: Yikes. Isn't that Cooler's jacket? Beamer: Yes. Please don't tell Cooler that we ripped his jacket. Catgut: Why not? Nose Marie: Because not only Cooler will be upset, but Howard will banish us from the puppy pound for ruining the jacket. Catgut: Well, I don't feel right about this... Igor: Please, Kefka! You gotta fix this jacket! (Igor purrs sadly and looks at Catgut with sad eyes.) Catgut: Don't look at me like that, Igor. (Igor gets out a ball of yarn and plays with it.) Catgut: Okay! Okay! I'll fix the jacket. It may take me a while, though. (Catgut goes inside and closes the door. A while later, Catgut comes out and gives Tony Cooler's jacket.) Tony: Thank you, Catgut. You really are a life saver. Catgut: Anytime. But, I still feel uneasy about it. See you later. (Catgut closes his door.) Beamer: Now, to sneak inside Cooler's house and put the jacket in his closet. Part Three (Tony, Nose Marie, Beamer, Dumbo, and Igor are standing near Cooler's doghouse.) Tony: All right, here's the battle plan: Iggy, you sneak inside Cooler's doghouse while Beamer, Nose Marie, Dumbo, and I stall Cooler in case he comes. Igor: Okay. (They then see Cooler approaching.) Dumbo: Uh oh! Beamer: Here he comes! (Igor quickly rushes inside, but the jacket sleeve is accidentally caught in the door.) Igor: No! (Outside, Cooler walks up to Beamer, Nose Marie, Dumbo, and Tony.) Cooler: Well, I see that you guys are finished with the laundry. (Back inside, during the conversation between Tony, Beamer, Nose Marie, Dumbo, and Cooler, Igor is pulling the jacket, trying to get it out.) Tony: Yes. It certainly was a busy day at the laundry room. Beamer: Um, what time does that Koi movie play again? Cooler: 6 o'clock. It's a quarter to four right now. Dumbo: Oh, I love Koi Story! Igor: (Quietly) Stupid jacket! Why won't you come out?! Nose Marie: You know, Cooler honey, I think you look cute wearing that little ol' T-shirt. Cooler: Thank you, Nose Marie. But, have you seen my jacket? Tony: Oh, crud! I forgot your jacket! I left it in the dryer. Cooler: Well, I'll go see if it's still in the dryer. Igor: (Yelling) All right! If you won't come out, then I'll make you come out! (Igor gets a running start.) Cooler: What was that? Beamer: Oh, that was only Igor. He's still working on his Three Pooches project, as usual. (Igor charges toward the door, sending him and the jacket flying out of the doghouse and into a bush. Igor pops out.) Igor: I'm okay. Tony: Uh... never mind Igor, Cooler. It was just one of the stunts he's doing for the Three Pooches project. (Igor comes out of the bush, carrying the torn-up jacket.) Cooler: Say, isn't that my jacket? (Tony, Nose Marie, Beamer, Dumbo, and Igor get shocked expressions on their faces. Cooler looks at the jacket.) Cooler: How did it get torn-up like that? Tony: Well.... (Music plays to the tune of the Criminal Cried from the Mikado.) Tony: (Singing) While we were washing your laundry, Beamer got really mad. (Beamer realized what Tony is saying, for Tony is making it up.) Tony: (Singing) It was because he received a letter from his dad, for it said he has to be a playmate for Dumbo. Then he stomped and screamed and cried a stream and now, here comes the blow. Here comes the blow. For it was a sight, an unpleasant sight, when he tore up your jacket in two. And that's the truth, the story that I have to give to you. Cooler: (Singing) So, Beamer tore up my jacket because he was angry... Beamer: (Singing) No! No! Not true! Here's my version that I will give to you. I was minding business when Tony, Nose Marie, and I were in that room. When all of a sudden, we heard a sudden crash and a kaboom, then Howler came down all angry and upset and covered in dirt was he, then out of anger, he tore the jacket, but he did it accidentally, accidentally. He apologized when he realized that he tore up your jacket. And that, my friend, is the true story that you have ever heard yet. Nose Marie: (Singing) But, actually, Cooler honey, here is the actual story. And I'll tell you how the jacket once stood in one piece in its glory. I was minding my business, but I slip on a puddle and on my bottom I fell. Then I heard rip and Tony, Beamer, and I could easily tell that the cuff was torn off your jacket and a worried bunch were we 'cause if you find out, I fear that you'll file a divorce on me, a divorce on me. And then Howard will call us cowards and banish us from the pound. It's a very tragic tale and we all fail to come clean and we'll soon be homeless bound. (The song ends.) Nose Marie: I'm sorry, Cooler honey. Beamer: (Sobbing) I'm sorry, too! Tony: (Sobbing) I'm sorry, Cooler! Dumbo: (Sobbing) We didn't mean any harm to your jacket, Cooler! All four: (Sobbing) It was only an accident! Please, don't banish us from the puppy pound! Cooler: It's okay guys. I have plenty of jackets like that one. (Tony, Beamer, Dumbo, and Nose Marie stop sobbing.) Nose Marie, Tony, Dumbo, and Beamer: You do? Cooler: Absotively. (Cooler shows Tony, Nose Marie, Dumbo, Igor, and Beamer another jacket that looks exactly like his. Tony, Nose Marie, Dumbo, Igor, and Beamer are shocked and surprised.) Cooler: And even if you tore my jacket by accident, you could have told me. Tony: So that means you're not going to kill us? Beamer: Or banish us from the puppy pound? Nose Marie: Or file a divorce on me? Cooler: Certainly not. Even I wouldn't do such things like that over a torn jacket. (Tony, Beamer, Dumbo, Igor, and Nose Marie hug Cooler.) Igor: Cooler, you're such a good friend. Nose Marie: And from now on, whenever we break things by accident, we'll explain it and offer to fix it up. Cooler: That's the ticket. Say, anybody still want to catch Koi Story? Igor, Tony, Nose Marie, Dumbo, and Beamer: Sure! The End Pound Puppies Say (Cooler, Nose Marie, Beamer, Tony, and Igor, along with the rest of their friends are watching a movie. They then notice the audience) Cooler: Hello, folks! Cooler and friends here with today's Pound Puppies Say. Tony: In this episode, Beamer, Nose Marie, and I were worried when we accidentally tore Cooler's jacket. Beamer: And we feared that if we tell Cooler, we might be banished from the pound. Nose Marie: But, after we told Cooler what happened, we learned a valuable lesson. Cooler: So remember folks, when even the smallest accidents happen, it's a good idea to explain what happened, apologize, and offer to help fix that accident. Nose Marie: And we hope to see you all next week. Goodbye! (All wave goodbye to the audience.) Trivia "Jacket Blues" carries a theme: when accidents happen, it's best to explain, apologize and offer to help fix the problem. This is one of the few fan-made episodes where Momo speaks. This is one of the fan-made episodes without an antagonist. The first fan-made episode to not feature an antagonist was "Pound... Kitties?". Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, Vladimir and Sonia come to visit their twin sons in honor of Vladimir's birthday. How will Igor, Vigor, Bigor, and their friends make Vladimir's birthday special? Stay tuned for the next episode of the Pound Puppies Show, Happy Birthday, Vladimir. Japanese Opening Title Tony, Beamer, and Nose Marie looking at the torn-jacket with horrified looks on their faces as the subtitles read "Toni, Bi-ma, oyobi Hana Marii no Kyuuchi! Ishi Dareka Naosu kono Uwagi?(Tony, Beamer, and Nose Marie's Dilemma! Will Somebody Fix this Jacket?)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Beamer Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist